


Happy Christmas Day

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Clato Christmas Week, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, either one, victor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: Victor AU or Modern AU. A small snapshot of Cato and Clove's Christmas Day.Clato Christmas Week day 5 - Christmas Day
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 8





	Happy Christmas Day

On Christmas morning, Clove was the first of the pair to get up. She went downstairs, made some coffee, grabbed a present each from under the tree, and brought them back up to Cato, who was still asleep.  
  
As she climbed back into their bed, he woke up and looked at her blearily. “What time is it?”  
Clove chuckled. “It’s eight-ish. I brought coffee and presents up.”  
Cato pulled the covers back over his head. “Too early. Come back later.”  
  
Even as she pulled the covers off the bed, Clove laughed. “I made coffee for you, you ungrateful ass.”  
He sighed and took the coffee, deciding it wasn’t worth fighting Clove for the blankets she’d hauled to the other side of the room.  
She hopped onto the now-empty bed next to him and curled her legs up, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He shook his head affectionately. “You take all the covers and put them by the door to wake me up, and I’m the ass?”  
  
He still drank the coffee.  
  
By the time they started opening their presents, Clove was almost jumping up and down like a little kid as she tore the wrapping off the parcel he gave her. Inside was an intricately carved silver butterfly knife. Clove pulled it out of the wrapping and instantly tried to flick it around. “Be-“ “Ouch!” Clove exclaimed as the handle swung around and hit her on the knuckle. “As I was saying, be careful, it’s got a heavier handle than your old one.”  
She shook her bruised hand but grinned. “I love it anyway”

The rest of the day passed in a blur of opening presents. Wrapping paper was strewn all over the floor, they’d both eaten too much chocolate, and Cato had crashed his new hoverboard into the wall at least four times. By the time they had Christmas dinner, they were both exhausted, and very glad their dinner was pre-made.  
  
They drank a little too much champagne with dinner, so Clove was giggling the rest of the evening. Even when they went to bed.  
  
“It’s 2am, what the fuck is this funny at 2am?” A rather indignant Cato asked his wife, who was again trying to keep down giggles.  
“I don’t know” She responded between laughs. “You? I dunno. You’re cute.”  
“I’m not cute, I’m tall and scary.” He replied. “You, on the other hand, are cute.”  
Clove turned as red as a tomato and facepalmed. “Just go to sleep, Hadley. Flattery’s getting you nowhere.”  
  
He went to sleep listening to her quiet giggles, and eventually her breathing as she quietened down and went to sleep.


End file.
